


Hormones

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Het, Other, Sexual Content, She Likes to Watch, almost accidental moffcest, jossed by now, oldfic, other is alien/spaceship love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels stupid to knock when it's his own room, but it's been commandeered by River Song on the basis of a relationship he's barely begun. So, he knocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormones

It feels stupid to knock when it's his own room, but it's been commandeered by River Song on the basis of a relationship he's barely begun. So, he knocks. 

"Come in if you're a handsome man or a beautiful woman," calls the voice from the other side.

He opens the door and steps into the room. His usual side of the bed is occupied by a heap of blankets and River's head.

"Can I..?" he starts, then realises he doesn't know how to ask for what he wants. So selfish and he still can't quite form the question. 

River nods against the pillow. "It's your bed."

"No, I don't... I'm not tired." There, she can work it out from that. 

She does. "Even better," she smiles, stretching out a naked arm and pulling back the covers on the other side of the bed. 

He kicks off his shoes and struggles gracelessly out of his socks. 

"What brought this on?" she asks, pushing back the covers and moving towards him.

His companions are fucking in another room. He doesn't just know, he _knows_. The TARDIS can feel it and what she feels, he feels. He can't quite shake the idea that she's sharing it to upset him. She's always been the jealous type.

"Hormones," he says, which is partly true at least. 

River clasps a hand to her chest. "You really do know how to make a girl feel special."

He shrugs and lowers her hand. "Love's hormones too, you know. So are most things. Did you know that-"

"Yes, I do."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I know, but science isn't _that_ sexy."

She's driven him to the arms of another woman, and he isn't sure which 'she' he means.

River sits on the edge of the bed and he stands between her legs as she undresses him. She removes the bow-tie easily, then slides his braces down his arms, eyeing them speculatively.

"Not tonight, Josephine," he sighs. 

River pouts at him. "You shouldn't wear them if you don't want people to think of these things."

"My trousers would fall down!"

"You could wear a belt." She tilts her head slightly to one side. "But then belts have their own possibilities."

"Is there _anything_ you wouldn't use as a sexual accessory?"

She actually takes a moment to think about it. "A Zolfa-Thuran," she says finally.

"Apart from a cactus."

"I never did manage to think of anything to do with those glasses of yours." She starts to unbutton him. "I hate this shirt."

"It's my favourite."

"It's ugly."

"That's why I like it. It lulls people into a false sense of security."

"Bollocks," she declares, dropping the offending item on the floor. "I'm going to buy you a nice new shirt and you're going to wear it."

"Thanks, Mum."

"I remember when you weren't so sure that I wasn't. Not that it stopped you-"

He shuddered. "No spoilers. Especially no squicky ones." He shakes that thought from his head. "This isn't fair, you're already naked. It's like waking up on Christmas morning and finding out no one bothered to wrap your presents."

"I'm not putting something on just so you can take it off me again five minutes later."

"Spoilsport."

"Let's get these off then," she says, tugging his trousers and underwear down together. He steadies himself with a hand on her shoulder as he steps out of them, then leans down to kiss her. River ravishes his mouth quite thoroughly before breaking off, bending over to give his erection a firm lick from tip to base. 

It's not just the sudden sensation, it's the unexpected image of her on her knees in the console room, his fingers gripping the TARDIS and the soft sigh of shock across the room as Amy walks in on them, and then... He grips River's shoulders as he feels his knees start to give way, pushing her off him to stop the mental images. 

"That's not what I want," he says. 

River licks her lips. "What, then?"

"I want... I don't know."

"Ah, the experimental stage. Always a favourite." River pushes herself back onto the bed, lying stretched out and staring up at him with a wicked smile. "I could spoiler you, if you like."

"Life," he says, joining her on the bed, "is much more fun when lived."

River pulls away before he can touch her and heads across the bed on all fours. "Do you have the handcuffs yet?" she asks, hand on the drawer of the nightstand. 

"You have a smashing arse," he says, surprising himself with the words. He picks himself up and kneels between her legs, hands exploring her bum and her back. 

River looks over her shoulder at him, smiles, and pushes back against him. She moves her hands to the wall above the headboard. "Will she feel it?" she asks. 

"Do you want her to?"

"Yes."

He slides into her slowly, one hand on her right hip and the other moving to find her clitoris. "To be honest I think she's getting a bit kinky in her old age," he says like he doesn't mean it. 

River just nods and sighs, peroxide hair spilling over her shoulders. 

She does feel it, and he feels her feeling it, and River, he thinks, will never feel enough of it. The TARDIS sings as River moans, bubbling with voyeuristic sensation. The Doctor feels loved, by both of them, not enough and too much and he loses track of which is which. Time splinters around him and he dives into the shallow approximation of what this would be like with another Time Lord.

When he snaps back to the present River is panting and her hands have slipped to the pillows. "You didn't come," she says. 

Was he supposed to? Oh. Right. "She thinks it's messy," he says, half-truthfully.

River pulls away and moves onto her back. "She's missing out." She puts a hand on his chest when he settles over her. "Not yet, give me a few minutes."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

"I'm not as young as I used to be. As I will be." She sighs. "Oh, when I was eighteen and you-"

"Spoilers!" He settles down beside her and kisses her shoulder. 

"Never trust a man who brings a toothbrush and handcuffs on a first date."

"I did not!"

"How would you know? You haven't done it yet."

He gives her a sulky look. "I'm going to have to _now_ , aren't I?"

"You're so cute when you pout."

"I'm not pouting."

"Your mouth is." She moves suddenly and straddles him. "I think we can go again now." She strokes his cock a few times and then lifts up and guides him into her slowly. He steadies her with his hands on her hips, watches his erection disappear into her as she slides down. 

He moves his hands over her, millimetres from her skin, pausing and moving on, and says, "I don't know which bit I like best." He likes that he can't mistake River's body for Amy's, but knows better than to say that. 

"You never seem to settle on one thing," she says, rocking slowly over him. "That's very you." She stops and stretches. "Actually, can you go on top?"

He helps her flip them over, reconnects them and braces his hands against the mattress. "I like a bit of variety in life."

"We haven't even got past vanilla yet."

"What about after that thing with the carnivorous plants?"

She manages a shrug. "Raspberry ripple at most. Yes, there. Oh."

"Do you love me?" he asks suddenly. 

"Of course I do."

She says it when she comes and this time he believes her. Because he lets his fingers brush her forehead as her eyes close, and then he _knows_ , and he only hates himself slightly more than he did before. 

So he comes as well this time, says "River" and there is no one else in his thoughts. For a while, at least.

He waits for her to fall asleep, dresses, and heads to console room that bit less alone.

But he's still spiteful enough to make sure Amy knows exactly what he's just done.


End file.
